Mrs Callen
by hellsbells101
Summary: *Twisted Shorts - Day 22* All had seen the ring around his neck but no one knew the identity of Mrs G Callen. Here's a clue she's blonde, tiny and Californian.
1. Mrs Callen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BtVS or NCIS L.A. . I only own my twisted imagination!

At some point, all the team had seen the wedding band around Callen's neck. However, none had been brave enough to ask about it. It had happened not long after Callen had been burned and finding out about his sister. He had uncharacteristically taken advantage of the leave that was offered. All the team knew was that he had gone on vacation and returned wearing the band. When asked his only response had been, "went to Rome."

Kensi knew that G had been seeing someone since before he was shot. It was the one and only time she had met his significant other. The day after Callen's attack Kensi had walked into his hospital room to see a tiny blonde arguing with Sam.

In any other instant, Kensi would have been impressed, but she was worried about Callen. She stood fascinated as a tiny blonde went toe-to-toe with an ex-navy SEAL.

The entire time Callen was in the hospital, the blonde had stayed with him. At the time, the only one who seemed to have a clue about the identity of the blonde was Hetty. More intriguingly, Hetty had forbidden them from doing any background searches. When they had asked why, Hetty had informed them, "The woman is more of a ghost than her partner."

Kensi could see that she obviously cared about Callen. Buffy's smile when Callen had awoken was blinding. Kensi watched fascinated, as Callen for once, appeared so open. The mysterious partner kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear and left. The whole team wondered who she was but at the time, no answer was given.

* * *

So here they were, in the office. Deeks and Kensi were watching fascinated as Sam teased G about going home to his little 'wifey'.

Callen smirked, it was a smirk that promised retribution. He was laughing, "I'll tell her you said that."

Sam snorted, "What will she do?"

Hetty surprised once again surprised everyone with her stealthy appearance. She informed him dryly, "You would be surprised Mr Hanna exactly what Mrs Callen can do." G was the only one who could tell she was desperately trying to refrain from laughing.

Sam knew he was missing something, he just didn't know what. The answer came from an amused Californian who had made an entrance as quiet as Hetty. She teased her husband's partner, "I could kick your ass."

Sam was dismissive, "I've heard it, but I don't believe it."

The younger agent/cop watched fascinated at the scene unfolding. Deeks was struggling not to drool and Kensi was wondering why the blonde was so sure that she could kick Sam's ass. Hetty shook her head and gave G's wife a searching look, "You won't break my agent will you Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head and looked as innocent as possible. "Of course not Hetty. After all, I rely on him to protect G's ass out there."

Sam looked solemn, "It's a difficult job."

Callen did not like the idea if his wife and partner ganging up on him. Therefore, he decided to distract his wife. He settled on, "don't break my partner and we'll have lunch."

Buffy looked amused, "Relax hubby dearest I only use my powers for good."

Sam was starting to pout. He was a trained SEAL and everyone assumed he would lose.

Ten minutes later, he understood exactly why Callen and Hetty assumed that he would lose. Buffy may be tiny but she certainly packed a punch. He had never sparred with anyone who had such lightening quick reflexes. He would hope to spar with her again even if she did land him on his ass.

He gratefully accepted her hand up. He accepted the banter from the team. There was no way he could escape it gracefully.

Callen had been standing with Kensi and Deeks watching Buffy fight. He watched enjoying the sheer joy on his wife's face. He knew how much she enjoyed sparring. Although, Callen didn't mind helping Buffy find other ways to burn off excess energy.

Callen heard Deeks whisper to his partner, "She's scarier than Hetty."

Callen snickered, "Just wait until Buffy and Hetty start plotting. Now that is scary."

Buffy came up beside him, he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. "Buffy meet Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Deeks."

Buffy smiled, "Great to meet ya. Sorry but I'm stealin' my hubby to eat."

Callen frowned, "Not that I don't want to but what about Hetty?"

Buffy had a knowing grin, "I came with gifts."

Callen understood immediately what his sneaky wife had done. As they walked off the team saw Callen laugh, "You bribed her with tea?"

"Yep."

Kensi saw Deeks was zoned. She rolled her eyes and started waving a hand in his face. He whimpered, "It's not fair why can't I land someone that hot?"

Kensi clapped a hand on his back, "I think it's your sparkling personality."

Sam laughed, "She's got you there Deeks."

Deek's pouted it just wasn't fair. Yet there was hope, after all, Callen had found his soul mate. That meant there was hope that he would find his own. In truth, he had already found his own. All he needed to do was open his eyes; she was closer than he might realise.


	2. Trick a Tricker

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS L.A or BtVS. I only own my twisted imagination.**

Warnings:Minor spoilers for Ep 2x06 NCIS L.A.

Callen had awoken happily. It was a far more enjoyable way to start of the day. When he awoke with long blonde hair billowing on his chest. He should have known that something would spoil his day.

It had started normal enough. He reached the office and started on his never-ending paperwork. It was one of the drawbacks to working for the government; the bureaucracy was awful. Then Eric had called them into the op centre to brief them in on a situation unfolding downtown.

Sam bristled at the affront of taking hostages in a navy recruitment centre.

The team were watching the feeds; Nell was working as fast as she could on an ID.

Callen was watching the video feed and wondering, when the hell he had stepped through the looking glass. On the screen was his ex-partner, she had been an incredible partner. They had gotten very close, which begged the question why she had taken over a recruitment office. She was a genius and had fallen of the grid. This was very public for someone who wanted to avoid notice.

"No need she's ex CIA. Her name is Tracey Keller. At least, that is how I knew her."

Sam gave Callen a searching look, "you know her?"

Callen was flippant, "you could say that. She's my ex-wife."

The team looked goggle-eyed. Deeks never one to keep his mouth shut, "How does he always land the really hot women?"

Hetty as always sneaking in, "He doesn't try too hard Det Deeks."

Deeks pouted at the put down but there was little that he could do about it.

"So she no longer works undercover?" Deeks asked.

G snorted, "You don't ever stop. You merely go deeper undercover."

Eric thought that explained a lot about the agents. He also couldn't help noticing how unalike Buffy and Tracey were. Tracey was a curvy brunette who seemed slinky. It was a ridiculous phrase and the tech guy knew it. However, since the others allowed him to use surfing expressions he figured he could be forgiven.

Buffy though was thin, powerful and knew exactly who she was. She also had Callen wrapped around her little finger.

-

The team had worked with Tracy, it was necessary as they couldn't afford to let the Spike Missiles get out onto the open market.

The team had worked well enough with the team but Callen was still wary. He had voiced his fears to Hetty, who had looked amused, "your wife has the clearance. Why not contract out some help?"

When Hetty made such brilliant suggestions. He often wondered if she wouldn't give Machivelli a run for his money.

-

The team were planning the beach meeting. Tracey was adamant that none of the agents be seen. Callen grinned, "What agent? I'm going to be enjoying the beach with my wife."

Tracey smirked, "I thought you didn't want to rehash old times?"

Buffy's throaty laugh broke their concentration. Deeks scowled, "We should put a bell on her and Hetty."

Buffy smirked, "Your welcome to try but you'll walk funny." It was a solemn promise.

Tracey scowled wondering who this woman was. She hadn't planned for her presence. Buffy could tell she wasn't wanted and that confirmed her husbands fear. She decided to let go and channel Faith. She sauntered over to Callen and wrapped an arm around his waist. She had a teasing grin as she asked, "So you're taking me to the beach?"

Callen smiled and his love was clearly reflected on his face, "Well you have a week before you have to again and we could really use the help."

Callen tried to look, as innocent as possible, when he introduced Buffy, "Tracey I'd like to introduce you to my wife Buffy."

Kensi wondered if anyone noticed Tracey virtually sharpen her claws. Tracey appeared polite, "Oh is Buffy short for Elizabeth."

"Nope." Buffy informed her and could barely stop herself from laughing. She shrugged it off, "It's what I get for being born in California."

Buffy didn't need to be a trained investigator to hear the woman's scorn. Buffy smirked and adopted her Queen Slayer persona. Buffy wasn't impressed; she had faced far bigger bads. Still, while Tracey was grilling her, Callen was able to drop the modified phone into Tracey's pocket. If Tracey did run as Callen suspected then Willow would be able to track her across the globe.

Hetty could tell what Buffy was planning and was very happy to help. After all, she was very fond of Callen and he was like family. Looking very officious, "Director Vance has passed on his gratitude to your organisation for your help."

Buffy smiled, "I was in the neighbourhood."

"Well thank you again. When finished we should have tea."

The team looked shocked, Hetty very rarely shared tea. Deeks was pouting, "Hey no fair. You don't work here yet you're her favourite."

Buffy snickered, "I buy her rare tea every time I go to England."

Callen rolled his eyes before saying, "Guys we all know that Buffy is Hetty's favourite now back to the op."

-

The first part of the op had gone relatively smooth. Buffy and G had never been suspected, after all, it wasn't hard for them to act like a couple in love.

It had given them an in for the meeting. Callen and Tracey had gone in posing as the arms dealers. However, the team were surprised when Callen had let Tracey go with the money.

They headed back to the office slightly dejected. The team had managed to secure the missiles but the money was in the wind with Tracey. Callen was being frustratingly tight-lipped about the whole affair.

They reached the office to see Buffy and Hetty drinking tea in her office. To the shock of the others, they were drinking it Japanese style.

Callen had a coy smile, "Well."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Hetty before she said sarcastically, "hey honey. I'm okay. How are you?"

Hetty shook her head, "Manners are a seldom seen virtue these days Buffy." She said sagely.

The team knew they were missing something and wondered what it was. Buffy smirked at her husband, "According to Willow she's flown to the Dominican Republic."

Sam laughed softly, "I should have seen it. You played her."

"Big style." Callen replied. For the benefit of the others, "She wanted to play on my supposed affections. It was a good thing that she didn't know about Buffy."

Deeks suddenly saw the play and was in awe. "When did you drop the modified phone?"

It was Buffy's turn to smirk, "When she got in a snit with me. I managed to take up her whole attention."

Kensi chuckled, "I can't believe we missed it. You two really are the perfect couple."

Callen grinned as he wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist. Buffy said lightly, "We like to think so. Unfortunately, I have to be in London so I'm taking my plane back tonight. Hetty if you like I can give them a ride to London."

Hetty had a devious smile, "I'm sure Mr Hanna has missed Mr Callen while you've been here. Perhaps a holiday in the Dominicans together would work."

Buffy laughed, "Yes sometime I do feel like the other woman."

The team broke apart as plans were put into motion. Hetty had given Callen permission to have a private goodbye with Buffy.

-

Deeks watched as Callen left. He decided to try his luck, "I want my own hottie. I gotta do something about it."

Kensi was wary, "being proactive helps."

Deeks smirked, "Well in that case. Will you join me for dinner?"

Kensi gave him a searching look as if debating something. Finally, she seemed to decide, "You're gonna wine and dine me Deeks."

Surprised she had given him a chance he seized upon it. "Of course, only the best."

It just goes to show that there really is hope for everyone.****

~Fin~


	3. Need a friend

Posted for the TwistedShorts challenge over on Lj - 1/8/2012.  
bBeta:/b Thanks to ConstanceTruggle for playing beta to my muse.  
bDisclaimer:/b I do not own the rights to NCIS, NCIS: LA or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All rights belong to their owners and I merely borrow the characters for your amusement.

hr/  
Buffy could see how upset he was by the news that Hetty had given him. She wanted to comfort him but it was difficult, she squeezed his hand, mindful of her strength. "G, we will be able to help Gibbs."

Callen smiled softly, he never doubted that Buffy would help him. However, he knew that Gibbs could open up a can of worms when he would inevitably seek the truth. He tried to explain, "I know, but be warned; he will want to know everything."

Buffy understood what he meant and sighed softly, "He won't gain access. He has friends, but mine are higher."

Callen snorted, it was a fairly simplistic explanation, and Buffy was on first name terms with President Bartlet and her Majesty, the Queen of England. It would be interesting to see his wife in Washington; Buffy the political operator was not a side he had seen before – Wife, Warrior, Counsellor, Strategic expert but never had he seen her play politics.

In truth, Callen just hoped that they found Anthony Dinozzo alive because if not; the person would beg for death before he was granted it. What else could you expect when an ex-Marine, an ex-Mossad Slayer, Slayer Queen and low-level goddess were on the warpath?

hr/  
Gibbs was becoming increasingly frustrated. He and his team were the best at what they did, which was why coming up with no leads on the kidnapping of one of their own was so frustrating. McGee and Abby had pretty much hacked every network, and then a few more, looking for a lead.

Ziva was like him, tense and prowling, but without a target it was futile. She reminded him of a tiger in captivity who was just waiting for its chance to spring.

Director Vance watched as the team went into overdrive. He was pissed himself that one of his own had been taken. He could tell the team needed help, and he could think of only one person who could help Gibbs in this mood – one G Callen.

He put in a call to the LA office, but he doubted that Hetty had not already heard. There was a reason that she was the Ops manager for the special ops team. He would, though, make a formal acknowledgement of Callen being temporarily assigned to Washington in order to help solve this case. "Hello Hetty."

"Save it Leon, Buffy is bringing them to Washington. I asked the IWC for help since Buffy was in the neighbourhood and was willing to help. I don't need to say how stupid it would be to refuse their assistance," she warned him.

Leon sucked in a deep breath of surprise. Whilst not well known publicly, Lady Elizabeth Callen wielded a lot of power and even the most bad-ass politicians would jump when she asked.

"No Hetty. You do not need to say a thing, we are grateful for their help."

He just hoped Gibbs was smart enough to play nice with others. Vance knew his best agent hated being kept in the dark but there was no way that Gibbs could threaten, cajole or intimidate the information out of Lady Callen. He sighed, he wasn't fooling himself - he called a meeting with Gibbs' team.

hr/  
Gibbs was the last to file into the office. Leon didn't waste time with pleasantries, "You have help on its way and it is practically unheard of. You will be respectful and do nothing that could reflect poorly on this organisation. Do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs sighed, Leon meant inter-agency co-operation, and he'd heard the speech a thousand times.

"Who is it Leon?" Gibbs had never been one to beat around the bush.

"G Callen has temporarily been re-assigned for the duration of the case."

Gibbs waited for the hammer to fall; there was no reason he would object, or not play nicely with his old friend.

Leon continued on, "Callen has asked for assistance from the IWC and it has been granted."

All of the Agents were incredulous, apart from Ziva, who knew a little more about the situation. She had heard through the slayer grapevine about the Queen marrying an Agent. She knew that if Buffy could help in any way then she would do so.

Gibbs was out of the loop, which was not a feeling he greatly enjoyed, or, often experienced.

"Why are the IWC helping?" Gibbs had come across the IWC before and they did not play well with others. Although they were not all bad; they were absolute masters at pissing off the FBI which was always good in his book.

Leon knew he had to tread carefully here, "I am sure that when Callen asks his wife for a favour, she would be more likely to agree."

There and then, Gibbs knew he'd been awake too long, if he'd failed to make the link between Callen and Lady Callen.

He would play nice if it would get him back DiNozzo; for his pride was not worth the life of an agent.

hr/  
All of the team waited for their guests to exit the lift. Gibbs recognised Callen, of course, but the two beside him were new. He had seen a photo of the blonde only because Callen had sent him a wedding snap.

Gibbs' first impression was that the blonde knew she was powerful, but she didn't strike him as a political operator. Of course, then there was the way Ziva reacted with a respectful, "Ma'am."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Relax, Ziva. We will spar later you need to work off some of that excess energy."

Gibbs looked darkly at Ziva. It was clear that there was more than one secret at play here. The only thing keeping him calm was the fact that both Callen and Ziva seemed to trust these strangers.

G snorted, and Gibbs could see the clear affection, "You won't break anything."

Buffy grinned but shot back, "I don't break, Sam do I?"

Gibbs listened in shock, and he would love to know how the blonde was able to beat the ex-SEAL. He decided to look deeper, oh she was good. Calen's wife was showing the same situational awareness he'd seen in active duty servicemen. Also, the way she walked hinted at how dangerous she was, as she moved with the fluid grace of a predator. Interestingly, the red-head showed the same awareness but didn't radiate the same threat, which just goes to show how deceiving looks can be.

Callen sighed, "Forgive me, this is my wife Lady Elizabeth Callen and her friend Dr Willow Rosenberg but only two people get away with calling Buffy, Elizabeth."

Gibbs would dearly love to know who those people were, and he was a little shocked when Ziva asked, "What will Willow need in order to track Tony?"

Willow smiled at Ziva's directness; it was quite refreshing. "Something personal. If it has DNA, then it would be better."

"Done!" she handed her a spare jacket that he kept at the office.

hr/  
Callen knew he should distract his friend. "Willow will have us a location soon enough."

Gibbs snorted, "Just like that?"

Callen gave him a smirk, "Yep, It's like magic. You just can't ask how she does it."

Gibbs listened to what Callen was saying, and realised his friend wasn't joking. He said flatly, "the world really doesn't work like that."

Callen just smiled, "Maybe not our world, but theirs does. Just be grateful for the advantage, Gibbs."

Abby bounced up and down. "Willow gave us a general location."

Gibbs was back in his element. "We need better than that, we need intel."

Abby rolled her eyes, "I know. Buffy is threatening the Sec Nav as she wanted two birds retasked."

Callen grinned, he really enjoyed when Buffy handed the old bureaucrats their asses on a platter. He decided to cajole his old friend, "Come on Gibbs, this is not something to be missed."

hr/  
Gibbs listened to the conversation and could grudgingly admit that he was impressed. He really wished that he could get away with talking to the Secretary of the Navy like that. Buffy had been kind enough to put the conversation on speakerphone.

Buffy, no preamble or attempt to frame it as a request, demanded that two birds be retasked.

"I'll not authorise it!" he spluttered. "You can't order me about!" he thundered.

Buffy would have snickered but she was growing as a person. Instead, she simply arched an eyebrow, clearly showing how amused she was by his tantrum. Once he finished, she shrugged knowing that he couldn't see, "Okay I was letting you know first; my next call is to Jed. Then you can explain why you refused to retask the birds to save one of your agents."

The Secretary started to splutter once again. Gibbs smirked, he could almost hear the retreat, "Now Lady Callen I'm sure we've all been hasty."

Buffy's voice would lose her accent when she was pissed. Callen doubted that the Secretary realised just what havoc Buffy could wreak when she was so inclined.

hr/  
Gibbs watched as Lady Callen sliced through the Washington bureaucracy with unparalleled skill. Within an hour, Buffy had the birds retasked and as an apology, the Secretary had his best analysts run through the data.

Gibbs could not put into words how grateful he was for all that Callen, his wife and her best friend had done. Through their help, they'd gotten a definite location on their captive agent. Gibbs had managed to co-ordinate a rescue op, he couldn't even object to Buffy Callen tagging along. His 'you're a civilian' argument failed when she pulled out her DOD specialist ID.

hr/  
The rescue went off without too many hitches. In the end, the good guys won and the bad guys were arrested so Gibbs should be satisfied. In truth, he only relaxed once Tony was released from hospital under Ziva's care. It was only because of that fact, that he felt comfortable enough to go back to the office to write his report. However, the report he needed to write had so many potential plot-holes he did not know where to begin.

He was sitting at his desk when one of the potential headaches joined him. There was so many things that he did not know about Buffy Callen. He knew that he should want answers and he did. However, his initial enquiries had been shut down with some serious force. In such cases, even Gibbs knew when to back off.

Buffy gave him a small smile, "You know whatever weirdness you saw me and Ziva do today can so easily be explained."

Gibbs snorted, and the skills he'd seen employed today could not be easily explained, not even by Mossad training. He was about to retort when Buffy cut him off, "Oh if there is one thing I've come to admire, it is the human ability to explain away the irrational with something that vaguely sounds plausible."

Gibbs could hear the underlying wisdom beneath the words, "I'd like to know the truth."

Buffy cocked her head to the side, and Gibbs was reminded of lionesses in the Wild. "Like, need or Want?"

"Is there a difference?"

Buffy grinned, and in that moment, he could tell his friend was a lucky man. He might almost forget that his preference was for fiery redheads. "Oh there is a world of difference … Callen wanted to say goodbye but Hetty needs him now."

Gibbs shrugged it was the way things rolled for people like them. However, it had been good seeing his friend and even meeting the new wife. She was probably an even bigger enigma than her husband and Gibbs had never thought that possible.

Buffy got up to leave but stopped before the stairs. "When you need to know and not like to know…ask Ziva about Sunnydale… Tell her I said it was all good."

Gibbs thought about it long hard. Today had been weird and the day was not over. He wanted Tony to be okay and the bad guys put away. The answers would not help him seek justice, so just this once he could wait and be patient. It was a strange, uncomfortable feeling. However, he sensed the answers could potentially rock his world, and he'd already had enough today. He was getting older and hopefully a little wiser.

After all, there was always tomorrow.


End file.
